To Be Famous
by dedkake
Summary: Virgil and Richie find some very interesting things out while trying to research for a project. VR.


Title: To Be Famous

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Dedication: To my dear friend Madhav, who has no idea that I'm writing this fic, and has no interest in slash at all... but it's to him anyway.

A/N: ok, first off, Richie Foley is my absolute favorite character out of any show/movie/book ever (I like him even more than I like OBI-WAN!). Therefore, VirgilxRichie is one of my favorite pairings ever... so, this fic is not meant to criticize them at all. I love them, and they love each other. So please don't take this as an anit-VR fic. ok, Now that that's cleared up, enjoy!

To Be Famous

"I can't believe our luck, V! This has got to be the most awesomest assignment we've ever gotten!" Richie was flopped across his bed, grinning at the paper he held in his hands, as he had been for the last few minutes. It was the assignment sheet that their current events teacher had given them.

_Current Events Project Number 3_

_Assignment Overview:_

_Your assignment is to work with _one other classmate _to create a Poster Presentation of your assigned current leader in Dakota and then each write an essay on this person._

_Topic:_

_Your team assignment is to gather information about Static Shock._

_You should look for the following information:_

_-Background on your person's life._

_-What are they contributing to our lives today._

_-Have they published any significant works? If so, summerize._

_-How are they changing the way that people see the world?_

_-What are the impacts of their leadership?_

_-Other interesting facts._

Virgil snatched the paper and looked it over, smirking and nodding. "Yup, this is one sweet assignment, I must say. We don't even need your super-brain to do it!" he said, tossing the paper back at his partner, who pouted. "We don't even have to research!"

The blonde was thoughtful for a moment, before commenting, "I think we should."

"Why the hell would we research something we already know all about!" Virgil asked, giving the genius an incredulous look.

Richie smiled lightly. "Even if we know all about you, we can't just write that all down, now can we? Think about it: what do normal people really know about you? We have to write this like we have no idea who you really are. If we just write down everything about you, we'll probably fail," he said, glancing at the assignment sheet again.

The African-American sighed. "You're the one who said this would be easy first!" he accused.

"I did not! I said it was awesome!" Virgil gave him a look that told him he was very unconvincing.

"And how is a project that makes you relearn things a different way 'awesome?'" he asked.

Richie sighed. "Well, it's not every day that you get to see how people really think of you!"

Virgil stared at his partner blankly. "What?"

Again, a sigh escaped Richie's lips. "If we research this, we'll get to see the way that people feel about us– you. It'll be fun!

"I'm still not sure I understand you... but... we might as well get it over with," Virgil said, grabbing at Richie's laptop which lay just a few feet away from him. The research began.

Over the course of the next hour, they found out that Static was generally like by the public (although some thought he was too young to do any _real_ good), and that _everyone_ knew that Richie Foley was a close friend of Static's (which made said blonde blush whenever his name came up). People thought that Static Shock was a wonderful thing for the city, and, many people pointed out, the city would probably be dead without him (and his sidekick-- not partner, much to Richie's dismay). Many people thought that Static was the most ideal role model for any young person to have, and many people agreed with this. It was also surprising to see how many people thought that Static and Gear were an "item," and that fact amused both super heroes into fits of laughter the first time they saw it. The things people said about Static went on and on, and got quite boring and redundant after a while.

After about the tenth site they had found about "Static's interesting relation ship with his sidekick Gear," Virgil got a little bored. "Man, how long can people talk about our supposed relationship?" the African-American boy asked, clicking on another link.

"Well," Richie said, "most of them are hitting the nail on the head, aren't they? Who knew that the general public was that perceptive? Or are we just that obvious?"

Virgil sighed. "I'm tired of looking at these things," without glancing at the screen, he pushed the laptop at Richie to emphasize his point. "I can think of a hundred more things I'd like to do with you than this silly, 'secret' relationship that these guys are all talking about." He smirked as a blush stained Richie's cheeks, and he slowly leaned toward the blonde, eyes closed.

Richie's eyes traveled to the laptop to make sure it would close right (before what he knew was about to happen), but were they caught by the heading of the site that was opened. When said super-hero's lips collided with the side of Richie's head (not anywhere near where he'd been aiming), the blonde turned to look at the pouting face of his partner. "You should look at this, V," he said, his cheeks an even deeper shade of red.

An eyebrow raised in question. "Why?" he asked in challenge, although he was already glancing toward the screen. His eyes widened as they caught sight of the picture underneath the heading. "What the hell...?"

The picture very clearly depicted Static and Gear in a rather vigorous make-out session, their hands roam each other's bodies and their mouths' locked, little sparks floating around them. Of course, it was only a sketch, but it seemed incredibly life like. Virgil couldn't take his eyes off the screen, but they moved up slowly to catch the heading. "Static and Gear: UNCUT." The subtitle read: "The site where you can find all of your basic fan needs." Then it listed the links: Main : FAQ : Fanfiction : Fanart : Snapshots : News : Merchandise : Contact :

"What the hell is this?" Virgil asked, grabbing at the laptop. He had moved the mouse to click on "Fanfiction," when Richie suggested instead, "Why don't we look at the snapshots first?"

The African-American complied and quickly clicked. There were three galleries within: one for Static, one for Gear, and one for StaticxGear. Virgil automatically clicked "StaticxGear," hoping to see what kind of pictures this site might have obtained. Richie's cheeks remained flushed, and his grip tightened on his partner's arm. They both waited in suspense for the pictures to load...

None of them were very bad. There were a few of Static and Gear standing around together, or grinning at one another. Some were of Static rescuing Gear, and others of Gear rescuing Static. By the end of the gallery, both boys were laughing and each of them had chosen their favorite pictures.

Richie's favorite picture was of Static leaning over the edge of a building, holding onto Gear's arm to make sure he didn't fall. He described it as being "incredibly sexy." Virgil liked a picture of the two sitting atop a building with the setting sun to their backs. It was described as being "peaceful."

"Wow, I didn't know that people actually took pictures of us all the time!" Richie said, taking the laptop away from his partner, who nodded.

"Who likes to look at all this stuff? Who knew that we did so many... revealing things? I'm surprised it hasn't made the newspaper, with how obvious we are and all," Virgil said, grinning.

The blonde sighed. "That might not be such a good thing, you know. It might ruin us," he said quietly.

Virgil looked at him for a moment, then grinned again. "It could never happen," he said, and moved on to the next subject, "Let's see what that fanart stuff was!"

Richie smiled, albeit nervously, but it was smiling, as he clicked the link. Once the page had finished, all the blonde could do was stare, his face bright red. "Oh... my... god... There is no way... that people actually draw these things," he said quietly.

But, apparently his comment was false, because all of the pictures were of Static and Gear in somehow compromising positions; kissing, holding hands, laying on each other, etc. A link at the bottom of the page read "Click if you're 17 or up." Virgil could've sworn that Richie was going to die when he read that link. They clicked it anyway.

Richie quickly clicked the back button, before the page had even finished downloading. "Why would anyone draw that!" he asked, glaring at the computer (although his cheeks were still flushed, and his eyes were amused).

Virgil grinned. "Come on! That was awesome! What I want to know is how people know we do those things!" he said, trying to take the computer back.

"NO!" the blonde said, clicking the "Main" link.

"Please?"

"No! I don't ever want to see that on the computer again!"

"But it's research!"

"NO, NO, NO!"

There was a small tussle over the computer, during which someone clicked on the "FAQ" link. Both boys stopped to read as soon as they saw the first question.

_Question: Why Static and Gear?_

_Answer: Because Static and Gear are the two most popular super heroes of Dakota, and they're partners. Both of them are young and attractive, making it a perfect match. You barely see one in action without the other, and you never see them without any _girl_ super hero (besides Shebang). Also, the way that they're always trying to protect and save each other is so adorable! Who else would our dear boys go for if not each other? They're absolutely perfect for each other!_

Richie glanced at Virgil, who was looking at him with a glint in his eye. "We are so putting that in our project!" he said, quickly copying and pasting the text into a word document.

The blonde blushed. "We shouldn't– you never know how people will react to that kind of thing!" he said

"But it'll be damn funny to see how they do! And besides, no one knows it's us we're talking about! Just don't blush while we're presenting it and it'll go ok," Virgil said, grinning and poking Richie's red cheek.

"Yeah, and maybe we should dress up when we present and give the class a little demonstration of the whole thing," Richie said, grinning as well.

Virgil's smile grew larger and he placed a kiss on Richie's temple. "Now, that's more like it! Ok, let's go see what that fanfiction thing was. Maybe we can get better ideas to keep our sex life alive with this stuff!"

"NO! I'd never be able to show my face in public again!" There was a long pause during which Virgil clicked the link. Matching grins spread across both boys' faces as they read the first summary. "... Actually... I think we should look at these more often..."

* * *

A/N: so sorry if they're out of character... cuz I think they are... especially Richie... is ashamed I promise that next time I write him he'll be better! I won't let him down! (Richie: um... sweatdrop) ok, anyway... I hope you enjoyed... ugh... OH! Special thanks to my teacher Mrs. James! That was her assignment sheet... with a few modifications..


End file.
